Del odio al amor hay un paso
by Seora Yoda
Summary: Hay algo en Mikasa Ackerman que hace que el Cabo Rivaille pierda la cabeza, a pesar de que ella no pueda sino mirarlo con odio y rabia contenida ¿acabará pasando algo entre ellos?
1. El Principio de Algo

**Los derechos de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen.**

** Podéis matarme si queréis por no publicar algo de la historia de LOL, pero siento informar que, respecto a ese tema, estoy bastante atascada. Se siente.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mikasa volvió a despertarse antes del amanecer y salió a correr un rato. Hacía frío, pero poco a poco comenzó a pasársele, ya que estaba haciendo ejercicio. Todos dormían, y ella aprovechaba para intentar mejorar, como siempre. Si quería proteger a Eren, debía mejorar cada día más.

-¿Corriendo tan temprano, Ackerman?- una voz, casi aburrida, llamó su atención. El Cabo Rivaille se colocó a su altura, siguiendo su ritmo.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo apretó el paso. A pesar de la velocidad y de no llevar ropa adecuada, el cabo se colocó de nuevo a su altura en pocos segundos.

-Eren siempre parece más dispuesto a hablar que tú- comentó, con el mismo tono.

-¿Y usted qué sabe de él? Nada- le reprochó, con una mirada de desprecio.

Ciertamente, odiaba a ese hombre. A pesar de haber salvado la vida de Eren en el juicio, también le había dado una paliza.

-Sé bastante de él, sobre todo lo que piensa. Un muchacho descabellado ¿eh?

-Cállese- corrió todo lo rápido que pudo, pensando que el cabo no la alcanzaría.

"_Una chica con carácter_" pensó Rivaille, alcanzándola de nuevo.

-¿No es usted un poco molesto?

-Para ti, parece que sí. ¿Me odias Mikasa? ¿Me odias por haberle pegado una paliza a tu amado Eren?

-Es mi familia, y sí, le odio.

-Bueno, yo a ti no. Es más, estaba pensando en meterte en mi escuadrón, a ti y a ese tal Armin. Ambos sois buenos y supongo que para Eren sería un alivio teneros cerca.

-¿Habla usted en serio?- se paró en seco, perpleja.

-Oh sí, pero, ya que me odias, supongo que no estarías del todo concentrada en el escuadrón porque no podrías ni mirarme, así que por ahora olvídalo.

Ella le dirigió de nuevo una mirada de rabia y odio, y se limitó a volver a su cuarto, dándole la espalda.

Rivaille mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Desde luego, la chica tenía carácter y eso le gustaba. Aunque más le gustaba molestarla.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cerró de un portazo, despertando a Christa, y se tumbó en la cama. En la litera de más arriba, Ymir dormía como un tronco.

-¿Mikasa? ¿Sucede algo?- el tono dulce de Christa mostraba verdadera preocupación.

-Sólo el estúpido del cabo Rivaille- bufó, cada vez lo odiaba más.

-Es curioso, pero si no fuera un superior, diría que le gustas- rió.

-Bobadas, me voy a desayunar- salió, del mismo modo en que había entrado.

Durante el desayuno, Rivaille escoltó a Eren hasta el comedor y le dijo que se sentara dónde más gustase. Mikasa sonrió al verle, aunque se le pasó al ver que el cabo se sentaría también con ellos.

-¡Eren!- Armin se mostraba entusiasta- ¡Me alegro de verte!

-Yo también me alegro de veros, chicos- sonrió, débil. Las ojeras marcaban sus ojos verdosos, y estaba pálido como un fantasma.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Eren?- Mikasa se preocupó.

-Está entrenando muy duro, dentro de poco estará mejor. Y espero que su humor también- replicó Rivaille.

-…

-Veo que sigues igual de borde, Ackerman. Eso no contribuye a mis planes de futuro para contigo.

-Cállese.

Rivaille volvió a sonreír interiormente, le encantaba esa chica. Tenía un carácter duro y una fuerte personalidad, era todo un reto.

-Te propongo algo: un duelo. Si ganas, podéis entrar en mi escuadrón, y si pierdes, estarás bajo mis órdenes ¿qué te parece, Ackerman?- le divertía tanto la situación que reprimió una risa.

Mikasa contempló la oferta, cuestionando hasta qué punto era mejor que el cabo y analizando sus posibilidades. Miró a Eren, pálido, que la observaba con una negación en la mirada.

-Acepto- concluyó.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mikasa colocó su espada en alto y se preparó. Fuera del campo de entrenamiento, la gente se agolpaba queriendo ver qué pasaba, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para Eren.

-¿Preparada, Ackerman?- el aliento del cabo en su nuca la congeló, mientras él pasaba por su lado y se colocaba en posición.

Hanji dio la salida y las chispas empezaron a saltar entre ambos.

Un choque tras otro, los movimientos de Mikasa eran rápidos y ágiles, pero más lo eran los del cabo. Apenas en dos saltos, se colocó detrás de Mikasa y estuvo a punto de cogerla por el cuello. Mikasa se movió rápido y pudo, casi por los pelos, impedirlo. Pero Levi seguía siendo mucho más rápido, atincándola por todos lados, sin apenas darle tiempo a respirar.

Mikasa golpeó una y otra vez, pero no venció. Cayó al suelo, vencida por el cansancio.

-Tsk- Levi negó, guardando las espadas, y se acercó a ella para recogerla- Hanji, avisa a Irwin de que no estaré disponible hasta que Ackerman despierte.

Se alejó por el campo baldío, dándole la espalda a todo y sonriendo mientras miraba las mejillas rojas de la chica. "_Esto es lo que obtienes si dejas ganar al corazón ¿huh?_".

Mikasa no sabía dónde estaba, sólo sabía que no tenía frío. Se arrebujó más sobre el lugar, se estaba tan bien allí, y ella estaba tan cansada…

Alguien resopló, y pronto notó un peso cerca de ella, ya que el colchón se hundía. Se removió un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos verde oliva del Cabo Rivaille.

-Me alegra ver que al fin despiertas-comentó, con aspereza. El lugar parecía cálido y cómodo, aunque seguro que para Levi mucho más, porque andaba por ahí con unos pantalones marrones y una camisa blanca desabrochada, mostrando al aire su torso.

-Ackerman ¿qué estás mirando?

Mikasa apartó rápidamente la mirada de él comprendiendo que se había quedado estática contemplando los músculos del cabo.

-Ya que has perdido, Ackerman, trabajarás para mí. Serás mi mano derecha. En todo- recalcó, con un brillo en los ojos- Pero ahora descansa, te lo mereces.

Mikasa ya no sabía qué hacer ni cómo sentirse, por lo que preguntó al cabo si podía darse un baño y cambiarse. Él se limitó a responder que Hanji le había traído algo de ropa de su habitación y que el baño era la puerta segunda puerta a la derecha.

Se desvistió, dejando caer la ropa al suelo sin mucho cuidado. La bañera estaba ya preparada de antemano, con agua caliente y algún que otro aceite, porque olí bastante bien. Poco a poco, dejó que el calor la invadiera y fue acostumbrándose a la temperatura.

Su pelo negro había vuelto a crecer en poco tiempo, lo lavó y peinó hasta dejarlo limpio de cualquier rastro de sudor. Se tomó su tiempo en la bañera, disfrutando del calor de ésta. Levi, ese idiota que la había vencido. Desde luego, tenía que pensar más antes de actuar. Se dejó llevar y cometió un error, por eso ya no lo volvería hacer.

Salió del agua y se envolvió en una mullida y cálida toalla, mientras eliminaba el exceso de agua de su pelo con otra, hasta dejarlo seco. Tomó la ropa de una silla cercana a la puerta y se enfundó en el mullido camisón blanco para volver a la habitación.

Levi estaba sentado en un sillón mullido, cerca de la chimenea que acogía un fuego resplandeciente, con un libro en el regazo, parecía concentrado, porque no se dio cuenta de que ella había entrado.

-Cabo- llamó, desde la puerta.

-Ackerman ¿huh? Puedes acostarte si quieres, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

-…

Mikasa se metió de nuevo bajo las cálidas sábanas y se quedó allí un buen rato, sin poder dormir, hasta que se abandonó a los recuerdos de su antigua vida.

Por la mañana, Levi volvía a estar en el mismo sitio de la noche anterior, esta vez con el uniforme puesto, leyendo el mismo libro frente a las cenizas de la chimenea ¿Acaso ese hombre no dormía?

-Ve a vestirte, Ackerman- dijo, sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta- Espero que hayas dormido bien.

-…

Poca conversación tenía Mikasa esa mañana, así que fue al baño a vestirse para salir. Rivaille la esperaba en el patio, como siempre, con dos caballos.

-Arriba, Ackerman. Ahora que Petra y los demás no están, tú serás mi "equipo"- explicó, refiriéndose a la muerte de su equipo para salvar a Eren de la Titán Femenina.

Ambos echaron a andar por el bosque cercano al castillo, tranquilamente, rodeando el castillo para pasar por la puerta trasera y acceder a un patio, donde Hanji tenía titanes para experimentar. Eren debería estar ya allí, preparado para el entrenamiento.

-Ni se te ocurra descontrolarte, Ackerman. Esto son sólo entrenamientos y pruebas que debemos realizar-la advirtió el cabo, antes de entrar.

Mikasa asintió, desde luego, poco podría hacer ella por Eren, además de que suponía que los entrenamientos serían sólo para Eren. Cuan equivocada estaba.

Eren estaba convertido en Titán, sentado en mitad del patio, mirando al suelo sin decir nada. Hanji dio la salida y un millón de lanzas se clavaron en su cuerpo, incluyendo los ojos, pero dejando la zona sensible limpia. Mikasa apretó los puños detrás de Rivaille.

Las lanzas fueron retiradas y el daño curado inmediatamente por la regeneración de Titán de Eren. Hanji se acercó a él y le habló, Eren parecía comprender, pero no podía responder. De nuevo se entendía que los Titanes "Cambiantes" podían entender el idioma humano.

Ahora, la prueba más difícil y arriesgada. Hanji subió por la espalda de Eren y se situó frente a la zona sensible, sacando las espadas. Mikasa saltó hacia delante, pero Rivaille la cogió justo a tiempo para ver cómo Hanji sacaba a Eren, sin manos ni pies, del cuerpo del Titán. Sus manos y pies se regenerarían pronto, ya que salía humo de los cortes. De todas formas, lo llevaron a la enfermería.

-Te dije que no te descontrolaras- le echó en cara Rivaille, algo molesto, pero siempre con su rostro neutral.

-Lo siento.

-Tsk.

Rivaille desapareció dentro del castillo, rumbo a su habitación, mientras Mikasa iba a la enfermería a visitar a Eren.


	2. ¡Confusión!

**Los derechos de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen.**

** WIIIII! Jelow a todos y todas (carita sonriente) La verdad que no esperaba encontrarme con 12 nuevos mails sólo de FanFiction, así que esta mañana he bailado la polca ^^ Okno.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eren abrió los ojos apenas segundos después de que ella se acercara. Sus manos y pies habían vuelto a crecer, pero aún humeaban.

-¿Mi- Mikasa?

-¡Eren!-lo abrazó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy? Me duele la cabeza-dijo él, omitiendo el abrazo y llevándose una mano al pelo.

-Estamos en la enfermería, no te preocupes-sonrió ella.

Hanji apareció pronto por allí, revisando a Eren, por lo que Mikasa tuvo que salir fuera, al pasillo, para esperar a que la "doctora" terminara. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, se apoyó en la fría pared.

-Ackerman-saludó fríamente esa voz que tanto conocía. Y detestaba.

-…

-Hum, veo que tu humor no ha mejorado-refunfuñó el cabo, sentándose en una de las sillas cercanas.

-¿Qué quiere de Eren?-escupió, con todo el asco que pudo. Aquel enano prepotente la sacaba de sus casillas, siempre creyéndose superior, y su mote no hacía por ayudar: "El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad". Pfft.

-Nada, vengo porque "La loca cuatro ojos" insiste en revisar mi pierna- Mikasa supuso que se refería a Hanji Zoe.

-¿Su pierna?-Mikasa no parecía estar demasiado interesada, pero pudo ver las vendas que cubrían parte de la pierna cuando Levi se levantó el pantalón.

-No es nada.

-¿Otra vez fanfarroneando, Levi? Tienes una torcedura grave, no un "no es nada- se burló Hanji, que acababa de salir-Vamos a dentro para revisar como va. Mikasa, tú puedes pasar a ver a Eren, le he dado un somnífero para ver si se le pasa el dolor de cabeza. Posiblemente sean secuelas del Titán.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mikasa estaba al lado de Eren, apartándole el cabello de la cara, mientras Hanji se ocupaba de la pierna de Rivaille.

Eren roncaba como un endito, para disgusto de los delicados oídos del cabo. Pero, lo que más le molestaba, era la preocupación de Mikasa. Quería toda esa atención para él, la atención de Mikasa, sólo para él.

-Tsk- se le escapó, mientras miraba cómo Mikasa mimaba a Eren.

-¿Pasa algo, "loco de la limpieza?-bromeó Hanji, dando una nueva vuelta a la venda.

-¿A ti que te importa?

-Vaya, el "hombrecito" está enfadado.

-Cierra el pico-dijo, y se bajó de la camilla cuando Hanji terminó-Ackerman, muévete, mañana tendremos una misión de reconocimiento y necesito preparar alguna cosas- la cara de Mikasa demostraba no estar muy de acuerdo con la misión- Jaeger se queda- añadió, y el rostro de la chica pareció calmarse.

Cuando Levi se marchó, Hanji se acercó a Mikasa.

-Le quieres mucho ¿verdad?-sonrió, Mikasa no despegaba la vista de Eren.

-Es mi familia- respondió, aún sabiendo que había algo más.

Claro que había algo más. Eren era su mundo entero, prácticamente, no podía pensar en nadie más que él y le daba igual exponer su vida para salvar la de Eren, incluso morir por él. Guardaba todos los regalos que Eren le daba, por ejemplo su bufanda roja, que siempre llevaba puesta, dando igual si era verano o invierno. Y cuando lo perdió por segunda vez…

_La Titán femenina se había comido a Eren, pero Mikasa conservaba la esperanza de que aún viviera. Rivaille, lejos de darlo por muerto, intentó ayudarla a rescatarlo. En esa misión improvisada, se dio cuenta de que el cabo era rápido y eficaz. Cuando la Titán parecía estar cansada, se lanzó sin pensar a su nuca, cegada por el odio que le ardía en las venas. Segundos más tarde, veía esa mano delante de ella y supo que iba a morir. Se acabó, cerró los ojos y se preparó para despedirse del mundo. Un golpe en el vientre la sacó de la espera._

_ ¡Rivaille! Aquel enano al que odiaba acababa de salvarle la vida. Y, lo que no se esperaba, salvaría la vida de Eren unos minutos más adelante, atravesando la boca de la Titán para sacarlo._

Rivaille ¿huh? Aquel enano no era como ella pensaba, bueno, no demasiado. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, tenía buen corazón. Había salvado a Eren, más de dos veces, lo que ella no podía decir.

-Mikasa, es hora de irse, yo me quedaré con Eren, seguro que nuestro pequeño obseso de la limpieza te espera, aunque no sé cómo lo soportas.

-Es… un buen hombre, en el fondo.

Salió al pasillo de nuevo, buscando al cabo para ayudarle con eso que necesitaba. No estaba en su habitación, ni en el patio, no estaba en ningún lado, por lo que Mikasa se dio pronto por vencida y decidió esperarlo en el jardín. El castillo estaba muy vacío desde que la Titán Femenina acabó con casi dos cuartas partes del escuadrón.

-¡Mikasa!-Armin corrió hacia ella, animado de verla- ¿Cómo estáis?

-Bien, Eren está descansando de su "entrenamiento" y yo, pues… como siempre, Armin.

-Parece una misión suicida, esto de intentar cuidar de Eren.

-A veces creo que sí. Cuando voy en su dirección, él da dos pasos en la contraria. Creo… creo que jamás conseguiré estar a su lado. Y yo… -Mikasa empezó a cubrirse con la bufanda, muestra segura de que iba a llorar- Yo sólo quiero estar con él, Armin.

-Lo sé, yo también- Armin se mostraba verdaderamente triste- Sé que nunca volveremos a mirar esos libros sobre el exterior juntos, que no volveremos a jugar en la calle y que no volveré a ver a mis padres o a mi abuelo y espero que esto sea una pesadilla y acabe pronto porque si no… Eren podría… podría…- ninguno tuvo valor de acabar la frase.

-Armin, tengo que irme- Mikasa le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, intentando convencerle de que estaba bien.

-Vale, espero veros pronto. Ten cuidado, Mikasa.

-Igual tú- se despidieron con un abrazo y Mikasa desapareció, rumbo a su habitación.

-Conque es eso, ¿huh? Tsk, niños- Levi sonrió desde la sombra, que el jardín estuviera rodeado por pasillos era una gran ventaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche, y Mikasa no podía dormir. Bajó a la cocina, a por un vaso de leche caliente.

La alacena estaba limpia, apenas quedaban uno o dos copos de cereales sueltos, pero leche había de sobra, por lo que la calentó y se sirvió un vaso. Como hacía buena noche, salió al jardín de nuevo. Paseando por uno de los pasillos laterales, descubrió a Levi, sentado en un banco de piedra, de nuevo leyendo.

-Ackerman- vaya, como si la estuviera esperando.

-Cabo- saludó Mikasa.

-Os he oído a ti y tu amigo. Ven aquí- dio unas palmadas en el asiento a su lado, sin despegar la vista del libro.

Mikasa se sentó a su lado. Estaba en camisón, y Levi sólo llevaba unos pantalones anchos marrones y una camiseta corta, pero la temperatura era agradable, y el calor del vaso la reconfortaba. Levi cerró el libro con un golpe seco, y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ackerman? ¿Tienes miedo?

-¿Nunca ha tenido usted miedo?- preguntó ella, molesta.

-Claro que sí. Cada vez que salgo de los muros, cada vez que veo humo en la lejanía, cada vez que cierro los ojos. Claro que tengo miedo, siempre tengo miedo. ¿No has pensado en que, cada vez que te enfrentas a un Titán, puedes morir? Cada vez que cierro los ojos, los puedo ver, veo sus horribles rostros, frente a mí, y me veo muriendo de mil formas distintas. Antes, siempre contaba con Petra y los demás, pero ahora estoy solo, Ackerman, muy solo. Ellos y yo soñábamos con ser los mejores desde que entramos al escuadrón, y mírales… Yo debí morir ese día, la Titán debió aplastarme a mí, no a ellos. Mírame, ¿crees que hay alguien esperando a que yo vuelva a casa? Ellos tenían familia, y yo no tengo nada. Sin embargo, ellos están muertos y yo sigo vivo. Mi peor pesadilla.

-Cabo yo… Yo no creo que usted debiera morir aquel día.

-¿Por qué? Sé que sientes el peso del deber en la espalda, sé que quieres salvarlos a todos y que cada vida perdida te pesa como una losa, ¿crees que a mí no? Somos los soldados más fuertes de la Humanidad, pero eso no nos hace inmortales, Ackerman. Y que Eren sea un Titán tampoco le hace inmortal.

-Eren no morirá. No lo permitiré- Mikasa se puso tensa, no iba a dejar que Eren muriera.

-Escucha-agarró el brazo de Mikasa, con fuerza- No dejaré que arriesgues tu vida por la de Eren, os mantendré a salvo a ambos. No voy a dejaros morir, ¿me entiendes? Así que, olvídate de morir por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que mi tumba no esté ahí fuera.

-Cabo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué va a dar la vida por nosotros?

-Tú tienes algo por lo que vivir, Ackerman, y Eren es la llave de la libertad. Aunque sé que te alegrarás de que sea yo, y no tu querido Eren el que muera.

-¡No es cierto!- Mikasa se levantó bruscamente. Ahora sabía que aquel enano repelente y canijo la entendía. El Cabo sabía todo lo que ella sentí y la leía como un libro abierto, y a pesar de que lo odiaba, algo hacía que aquellos ojos le resultaran sinceros.

Y, para qué mentir, muy atractivos.

-Usted no sabe… no sabe lo que yo siento.

-Oh, ¿la pequeña siente cositas?

-¡Cállate-refunfuñó, Mikasa. Por supuesto, para Rivaille estaba siendo un show.

Estaba tan enfadada con ese estúpido enano, ojalá se cayera del caballo y se rompiera su "preciosa" cara. Bufó y se levantó, rumbo a su cuarto.

Cerró de un portazo y se tumbó bocabajo en la cama. Deseaba romper algo, pero no quería dejarse llevar por un impulso. Ese estúpido Rivaille, ¿por qué siempre era tan odioso con ella? Había empezado muy bien hablándole de sus sentimientos, y estaba visto que sabía leerla bien, pero ¿por qué era así? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que así sólo se alejaba de ella?.

"Toc toc" dos golpes secos sonaron en su puerta.

-Adelante- dijo, pensando que sería Hanji. Oyó la puerta abrirse, pero no se giró.

-Mikasa, ¿estás bien? Te has ido muy enfadada- levantó la cabeza. Aquella voz… Levi nunca la llamaba Mikasa, y, de hecho, parecía preocupado. Se sentó en el colchón y Levi junto a ella.

-Perdóname, he sido muy duro contigo. Yo… eh… me he pasado, lo admito. Perdona.

-Cabo… le- le perdono.

-Es Rivaille, o Levi, cómo prefieras- una genuina sonrisa iluminó su rostro, como si sólo fuera para ella.

-Rivaille, ¿eh? Puedes llamarme Mikasa- y también sonrió, mientras sentía su corazón palpitar cada vez más deprisa.

Estaba ¿¡enamorándose del Cabo Levi Rivaille!?


End file.
